Slip Up
by emonkey9
Summary: After breaking her wrist, Bella has to bring home the Cullen boys from a hunting trip. Despite everyones riveting performance, she is still not convinced that there isn't something happening that she doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

"I am so tired."

"Bella, just hold on a minute!" Alice was beginning to get annoyed. She chattered to Jasper on the phone, getting information about when they would be home, and if they had a good time. Something wasn't right about the way she talked to him.

I had agreed to go to the Cullen's house while Edward hunted because of the look Alice gave me; her pout was equivalent to a small child's. I dragged my feet upstairs to the third level, then to the end of the long hallway. The walk up to Edward's bedroom was always a challenge. I sigh as I fell onto the giant, golden bed in the middle of the room. Alice skipped into the room, my clean pajamas in hand.

"Here," she sighed, handing me the garmentss and rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that Alice, all I want to do is sleep. I agreed to sleepover again, but I didn't volunteer myself for sleep deprevation."

"Could we at least watch a movie?" She asked, staring intently, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I think you know as well as I that I will fall asleep almost immediately." I looked at her skeptically, but smiled slightly, to keep it light.

"So?"

I rolled my eyes and made an exasperated sound, then lifted my self to my feet and began to stumble outy of the room.

"Yay! I will go set up downstairs," and she ran ahead of me, no doubt in the front room in no less that 3 seconds.

I trudged down the stairs, slumping my shoulders slightly with each step I took. I thought about how anxious I was without Edward here with me, and how he would be home in about a half an hour with the rest of his family.

It only took about three seconds altogether to slip on one of the steps, catch myself on my left hand, and slide down two more steps. I felt an odd numbing sensation in my wrist, followed by a deadening throb of the bone inside of it.

I looked at it for a second, the pain literally giving me a stomach ache. It was a little crooked, and when I tried to move it, pain shot up my arm and through my fingertips.

I screamed.

Alice was there immediately, and she tooks my wrists in her fingertips gently as a few silent tears escaped. She looked at me sympathetically, the way a sister would look at another sister. We practiaclly _were_ sisters. Then she clicked her tongue.

"Really, Bella? I leave for 20 seconds and you break your wrist?" There was a bit of humor in her voice, as well as concern. But I couldn't see her face, her head was bent over my arm, turning to slighty to examined the swelling.

I chuckled, it was a little funny.

"Come on," she said, and she helped me up and into Carlisle's office.

I blushed. I was ashamed of my frailty.

"You really think it's broken?" I asked. I knew it was, I recognized the odd numb feeling, like an electric shock, and then the instant throbbing. I recognized the shoting pain through the pains, and the way it didn't feel like it was moving, the way of how the only thing I could feel was the pain, and nothing else, yet everything was funtioning normally.

"Yeah, I do. What happened? Did you catch yourself on it?"

I nodded, a few silent tears fell from my face onto the desk, I wiped them away quickly.

"When it happened, did it go numb for a second before it started hurting?" She looked at my like I knew what that meant, which I did, it happened when I punched Jacob in the face.

"Yeah." I sighed.

She smiled at me, as if to congradulate me on my knowlegde.

She flipped open her cell phone, and her fingers blurred across the keypad, her eyes still on me. She was calling Carlisle for instructions. I felt sorry for interupting his hunting trip with Esme. Sometimes they liked to hunt alone, like they were going out to dinner like a human couple.

"Hey, get me Edward,"she said,stikll watching me, "Hello?. . .Um, yes. . .She broke her wrist. . .yes. . .she tripped on the stairs" —a faint laugh from her and the otherside of the phone broke out for a small moment— "Yeah, I am going to call Carlisle as soon as this conversation is over. . .Yes, that's how she described it. . . No . . . I know I should put ice on it and give her some medicine, what else should I do . . . Okay. . .Yeah."—s slightly terrified look flash across her face, along with pain, concern, and something else I couldn't identify—" What?! What do you mean? That's not possible. . .Well what are we supposed to do? We can't just"—her face went reluctantly serene as Edward interupted her, she looked at me for a split second, then at my wrist, making it seem like that was what she was thinking about. I could see through that. – " Right, yeah, well, here she is." She held out the phone to me.

I gulped and took the device reluctantly.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I could hear Emmett and Jasper booming laughter in the background. Something was off though, in the sound there still wasn't much happiness, even for Emmett and Jasper. There was clearly something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Ok, I know this is a really fast update, but I couldn't sleep last night, so I just decided I would write another chapter. **

**Please comment! I am interested in you feedback. **

**I hope you enjoy this! Part of this is from Edward's point of view, because, obviously he knows more about this situation than Bella does.**

"How much pain are you in?" Edward said into the phone, he sounded worried, but his tone was ligfht somehow.

"Um, I don't know, enough to hurt my somach. It feels a little weird like, it feels numb, but throbs at the same time." I said, an audible change in my voice from the stuffed nose.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Keep your wrist straight and level. Dn't move it too much. It will take about twenty minutes for me to get home okay?" He _seemed _calm, but he was good at making his voice sound a certain way. I couldn't see his face though, which was what usually gave away his emotions.

"Okay, take your time."I said, I didn't want this to be something huge. "I love you." I added.

"I love you," he said, clear affection in his voice.

The line went dead.

I handed to the phone back to Alice, who looked slightly mortified. It was shocking, I had never seen her so scared. It couldn't have been my wrist, then what was it? I decided I would ask her in the morning. who flashed her fingers across the keypad again.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation; instead, I focused on stoping my subconcious crying. Pretty soon, Alice was escorting me downstairs, holding my wrist gently in her fingertips once again. She gave me some medicine and we sat on the pale sofa.

She put on the movie, and we watched in silence. It wasn't for a half an hour when Edward came through the door.

I looked up at the door as I heard it open, followed by footsteps towards the couch. Alice's cold arm, which was around my shoulder, vanished, and Edward's arms wound my around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap his lap and shifted to theside of the couch, so he was facing forward, and I was facing to the side, my legs outstretched on the couch, my feet resting in Alice's lap. I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder as Emmett switched the now pointless movie to a football game.

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome home. I hope you hunted enough, I would hate to have you leave again," I wispered into his shoulder.

"Luckily. How did you manage this?" He picked up my wrist delicately, his ice cold hand felt amazing against my swollen skin. I took the opportunity to look at his surreal face to see his expression. It was pained, worried, and somehow humorous.

I didn't answer. I just nestled in closer to his body. He held my wrist between his hands gently. My head cheek comfortably against his wintery shoulder, herested his cheek against mine.

"GO! Go go go go go go go go! NO! What are you doing?" Emmett boomed at the TV.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"Then sleep, Bella." His sympathetic voice replied.

"I can't."

He chuckled at that. I was always stubborn like that, according to him. A few moments later, Carlisle came in, with Esme behind him, carrying supplies for a cast, I groaned. the last thing I wanted right now was a cast.

"It's alright, sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about now," Edward assured me. He kissed both my cheeks as he effortlessly lifted me and carried me to the dining room table.

I rested my wrist on the table while Carlisle carfully examined it.

"Based on how you broke it, and what it looks like, and it doesn't feel deformed in an way, I would say. . . "

I lost his voice somewhere, I was so tired, and edward had provided me with a very confortable lap for me too put my head in while carlisle constructed a cast around my arm.

Edward pushed my hair out of the way and off of his lap, making a think curtain hanging off of the chair.

"Edward, I'm finished, you can take her upstairs after I give her more medication." Carlisle said.

"Alright sit up while Carlsisle sedates you." Emmett chuckled. I didn't realize Emmett was there, I didn't even think og Rosalie until I saw her sitting nest to Emmett. I realized I hacn't really thought of her once tonight, I felt a little guilty.

I laughed weakly. Carlisle gave me 2 small pills and a glass of water, which I took oblidginly.

"Well, that was probably the least chaotic injury I have ever had. Thank you Carlisle." I said, as Edward carried me out of the room.

"Bella, I have to warn you, the second day is the most painful." Edwards's lips were at my ear, I could hear pain in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He chuckled at that, I laughed along the best I could.

We were in his dark bedroom now, and he was pulling the gold bedspread and sheets over me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I drifted into slumber.

**Edward's POV:**

I didn't want to tell Bella that I wasn't really worried right now, but probably would be incredibly worried tomorrow. I warned her that the he day after breaking a bone was hardest. When a human usually awoke the next morning, the bone would be throbbing even worse for the dominant part of the next day. I watched her sleep to drown my worries. I wasn't sure if she knew that she fell asleep while Carlisle formed a cast on her arm, I surpressed a small amount of laughter, I didn't want Bella to wake up and suffer. Throughout the rest of the night I thought about the half-hour we spent on the couch. He head rested on my shoulder, and my cheek rested against hers. The smell only slightly burned my throat due to my hunting trip—where I had managed to get three mountain lions before Alice had called me. Bella seemed vey comfortable against my hard lap and torso. Sometimes I worried if it hurt her to be sitting on on my rock hard lap, resting he head on the equivalent to a slab of marble. it never seemed to bother her though, for which I was thankful.

This small catastrophe was unusually calm, as if it were routine. Nobodies thoughts were surprised, only worried if Bella was in pian. I didn't even think Bella thought it a horrible emergency, the only thing she semed worried about was a cast. I laughed at that, she always objected to casts. Barely even the broken bone intself. I didn't want to tell her, not yet. Besides, all this would cause would be relocation; _with _her this time.

**Oooooohhhh! Suspense. please comment! The new chapter will be out in about 2 days is my guess. I have already started it and it won't take long to finish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**I hate having to do those stupid disclaimers. . .**

**Well, sorry for taking so long to update, I was on vacation. **

**So, here you go. . .**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

When I woke, there only two things I was aware of; that I was in the Cullen's house, and an odd throb was pulsing through my arm. The only things I remembered last night was basically that I had broken my wrist, and things were a little off. The throb in my arm was unlike any other pain I felt before. It was somehow numb, but I was still aware of the sharp stabs of pain. Then I remembered that that was how it felt last night, too.

I groaned, and rolled over.

Then I was mortified. Where was Edward? I turned to the table by the bed and clicked on the lamp, wincing as a small ache flared in the core of my wrist. Turning back to the other side of the huge bed, I began to panic when Edward wasn't there. It was stupid, I never was so needy, and I never really panicked when he wasn't with me. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that there was something wrong. I had noticed this last night, too.

He must have heard me, because at that precise moment I flung the blankets off of my legs. I turned to the door, and saw him standing in the doorway, arms extended towards me, an open invitation.

I half ran to him, and threw my arms around his waist. Held me tightly, and kissed the top of my head.

"How's the arm?" There was clear concern in his eyes, and, once again, something else that I couldn't quite figure out.

I only looked at him like he already knew the answer, which he did.

Then I was in his arms, and we were descending down the stairs. "This is so not necessary…" He only laughed.

"Bella, may I remind you that you tripped on these stairs last night and broke your wrist. I will never permit you going up or down the staircases in the house without someone with you." Humor played in his eyes while I rolled mine.

We were downstairs then, and Edward took me into the dining room where everyone was seated at the table. There was a plate of food at one place, obviously mine. He put me in the chair, and then sat right next to me. Everyone else was scattered in various places around the long table. Next to a glass of orange juice was a pill, Edward put it in my hand and I swallowed it with no complaints.

I looked at the food, picking at it. I was right, there was definitely something wrong.

Finally, I looked up at Edward, who was gazing at Carlisle, obviously paying attention to thoughts directed at him. He finally turned to me.

"Bella, we need to leave."

Oh no. I had been here before. I started hyperventilating, leaning my head on the table. Immediately, a hole in my chest festered into painful existence. I

grabbed Edward.

"No." I gasped. Repeating the word as it burned through my dry throat. Lightheadedness came with the hyperventilation, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

Immediately, Esme and Alice were right next to me, Esme patting my head, Alice holding my hand. I was turned away from them both, under Edward's arm.

"Shhhh, Bella, shhhh. It's not the same as last time. It's alright." He said. "Calm down. There is something you need to know."

I had already soaked his shirt with tears, and I looked up to see everyone looking at me, except for Jasper, who was staring down at the table.

"We wanted to know if you would come with us. To come live with us for a short time, until we came back in only about two years, nothing jurastic."

It was Alice speaking this time.

I managed to choke through my recovering hysteria. "W-what?"

I looked at her bewildered, but she turned her gaze to Edward. I did the same. His face agonized; he shifted his arm to my waist, concentrated on what to say.

"We are going up to Denali again," was all he managed.

I realized I had embarrassed myself by exploding in wild emotion; the raking hole in my chest immediately vanished.

Confused, I looked down at the food again, taking a long drink of the orange juice with my eyes on the antique table.

"Jasper?" Edward said.

I looked up to see Edward staring at Jasper, and Jasper staring at the table again, plain shame on his face. Alice fluttered to his side, her arms appeared around him.

"Jasper." Edward said again, but it was more of a command this time. There was sympathy buried in his voice, but I couldn't see his face: I was staring intently at Jasper, who finally looked up to meet my gaze.

Our eyes met, and mine widened, I gasped.

Jasper's eyes were a brilliant red.

He looked so ashamed, so helpless, that I stood, suddenly understanding, and ignored the ache in my arm as I walked to the other end of the table, where he looked at me with the most pained, apologetic expression I could ever imagine possible. I bent to level my face with his, and saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"It's alright, I understand." I whispered.

His eyes shone like he was about to cry, which was impossible for vampires.

It felt odd to feel so close to Jasper in this moment, to comfort him even though I barely knew him, knowing what he had just done.

I put my good hand on his should as Alice kissed his cheek. Esme, stroked his hair.

"I—I am so sorry, truly I am. I've ruined all things we have had here."

He broke down then, sounds of tearless crying echoing against the table as

he let his head fall on it.

I was horrified, but I knew what Jasper struggled. He once snapped at me because my blood spilled in front of him.

I quickly exited the room, running to the back porch where I sat and crumpled in on myself, letting all the emotion I had bottled up in that room to keep from hurting everyone spill. I was hyperaware of them watching me from the other side of the glass wall on the back of the house, and felt horrible for making them do this. To have to take care of me for Edward. I got an odd feeling that Edward felt the same way. I stood and started pacing the lawn, fidgeting with the ends of my hair, clutching it at the roots, tossing it out of my face as the wind blew it into my vision.

When I turned around to see Edward standing there, pain, understanding on his face. He grabbed my hand and paced up and down the back lawn with me.

I don't know how long we had, but the sun was high in the sky, and I decided to go inside.

Jasper was still crumpled in pain, but now he was sitting on the couch, face in his hands.

I sat across from him, Edward next to me, he kissed the top of my head, and Jasper looked at Edward hesitantly. Edward nodded.

"Bella," Jasper began, pain never ceasing its existence on his face. "I am so sorry. I am sorry to you all. We were hunting and—and we crossed a trail. I was so thirsty, which was my fault. Once I caught the scent of those hikers I lost control. I wasn't thinking." I shuddered, he turned to Carlisle. "I ruined everything you built for us, all things you have gained here." He let his face fall into his hands, Alice's hand rubbing circles on his back.

"That's enough Jasper. It's a miracle you made it this long." Carlisle's voice never failed in calming situations like these.

"I think me and Bella have some things to discuss." Edward said, but pulled me into his arms and sprinted to his room, where he set me on the bed.

Swiftly, he brought his face to mine. As he leaned in, I put my arms around his neck, and knotted a few fingers in his hair, his arms a snare around my waist. I was suddenly lifted again, and we were both sitting in the middle of the giant bed, our faces only inches apart. His lips were taut against mine but still unyielding. I sat cross-legged in front of him. I swiftly lifted myself to my knees my head angled down towards his, our lips moving in perfect, practiced synchronization. He pulled away, and I realized that his hands in my hair, gripping my head to his. I collapsed back onto the pillow. He stood, and walked to stand in front of the glass back wall. He turned to me, and I looked at him puzzled.

"I know that edge." I gasped.

He immediately knew what I was talking about. The last time he kissed me like that was when he left me for my own safety, only once did he kiss me like that before those events, when I was running from a tracking vampire that was bent on having me for dinner.

"It's not the same. I am just frustrated. I can't take you away from Charlie, form school, you have a whole life here." He obviously felt guilty because he knew that I wouldn't let him go without me, that he couldn't. "I just need to know that this is what you want. You are going to live with a coven of vampires"—he spat out the word like it was profanities—"in a strange place. I am sure I could find a way that me and Alice could stay here and pretend to finish high school."

I shook my head.

"No discussions, we are going to Denali, _all_ of us." There was no way I would split up his family like that.

His crooked smile disturbed my recently recovered breathing. It didn't reach his eyes though, which stayed locked on mine. For a long moment we sat there. Finally he spoke.

"What should we tell Charlie?"

**Ok, so it may be a little long, but I got a little carried away. **

**Ha ha. **

**I think that should make up for not updating as fast as I could. **

**Cliffhanger: What are they going to tell Charlie, how will he react, how will the Denali coven react???**

**Oooooooo.**

**Okay, so maybe my cliffhangers aren't amazing, but at least you got a lot of information in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**I am really bored, and, just like those of you who actually read this; I can't wait to see where I go next. **

**Enjoy and please review!!!!!**

Immediately, everyone was preparing to leave, but Jasper just sat on the couch, Alice at his side. He stared at the wall with shameful, bright scarlet eyes. I wasn't afraid to be around him, it was just hard to see him in so much pain. Even though I wasn't exactly the closest person in the family to him, I still felt the need to comfort him as Alice did.

Edward didn't seem angry at him; no one did for that matter. Slowly it occurred to me.

They were all waiting for it to happen.

Edward and I pondered over what to tell Charlie before we finally decided that I was going to tell him that Edward was moving away, and that I was going with him. When he became outraged, which was definitely going to happen, I would remind him of the eight long months I had without him, what it did to me and how I wouldn't be able to do that.

He would understand. I was eighteen, anyway. That would legally permit me to go.

There was no high school in Denali, so I would be tutored by Edward. That was a little embarrassing, everyone was smarter than me.

Everything was set.

When Edward was driving me home the car remained silent. We weren't going to tell Charlie immediately, but we were both dreading it.

When I was in my house, Edward and I sat at the table, and talked about what Denali was like, and what the people there were like. Finally, when I got up to make dinner, his arm somehow never left my waist, and now and then he would suddenly wrap his arms around me, pull me closer to him, and kiss the top of my head. Only once did he speak.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not anyone's fault. I doubt its even Jasper's. I don't blame him; he made it a long time."

"That doesn't change the fact that I am taking you from your life here, from Charlie, from school." His voice was strained.

"You are the only thing that really matters to me. I don't care about all that stuff; I can remain in contact with Charlie like I remained in contact with Renee. It'll work out, I know it will."

A long moment of silence passed.

"That isn't what I mean. I am so selfish." I felt him shudder, his voice agonized. "How am I supposed to live without you? How can I take you with me, away from all of this? It isn't fair for me to do this to you."

He was right, but that didn't matter. I wanted to go with him, to leave Forks.

"I want to go with you." I finally said after deliberating his reaction.

He kissed me for a long time, but all he did was press his lips to mine. We remained like that for a long time; only our lips pressed together, when he finally pulled away from me and looked fiercely into my eyes.

"This'll work out, I promise you." I said.

"I know it will." He kissed my forehead, and I went back to probing spaghetti noodles in the pot on the stove.

Charlie walked through the door a few minutes later, and Edward sat and talked to me and Charlie politely while we ate.

When it was time for bed Edward remained in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, staring at the floor.

I grabbed my bag of bathroom necessities, a plastic bag, and tape and merely looked at him while I slipped out the door; he was still looking at the floor.

When I got into the bathroom, I took the plastic bag and put it over the dreadful cast, then taped it at the top edges so that it wouldn't get wet. I took my time brushing my teeth, and only stood under the flow of the hot water, dreading having to face Edwards somehow uncertainty. Finally, deciding he would want to let me sleep, I stepped out and slipped into my pajamas.

When I got back to my room, Edward wasn't sitting in the chair, and he hadn't moved to the bed. I began panicking when I noticed an open notebook on my desk that wasn't there before, a pencil on the desk next to it.

It read: "I had to go back home for only a few minutes, I just needed to help Carlisle figure something out. When I get back we should go to our meadow, and say goodbye, I am going to miss it. I love you."

Immediately, I stripped out of my pajamas and into heavy clothes, my boots, and a hat.

Edward tapped my window.

"That was unexpected." I said, referring to his sudden departure.

He took my breath with his crooked smile. For once his eyes weren't guilty, or pained.

He pulled me out of the window and onto his back, I squeezed my eyes shut, and a few minutes we were in the meadow.

In the grass where we were lying, staring at the stars, I shivered. I was intent on staying here, it was so pleasant.

"We need to go this weekend." Was all he said. A few minutes later, I pulled myself up into a sitting position to stretch my muscles, he did the same.

"Is it too cold for you?" He finally asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He was concerned.

"Positive. I am going to miss it here. It seems as though our meadow is the only thing I will miss." It seemed like it made sense for me to miss the meadow so much. This was our place, our little sanctuary from the outside world, where we could be together with no on else even asking questions. It seemed as if this was what I would miss most of in Forks. I felt a tinge of shame as I thought about Charlie, and how I would miss a clearing more than him.

"Me too." He seemed to be speaking too little.

I lay back down, once again, he copied my movement. Sudden exhaustion poured through me, and I rolled over and into his arms, my cheek resting on his wintry chest, sighing. He kissed the top of my head, humming my lullaby, and I drifted.

...

I woke in my bed, somehow well rested, and prepared for the day. I tried to figure out how I got home last night. I decided that I had fallen asleep and Edward carried me home, which was the obvious way.

My head span in circles, trying to make sense of the last few days. Edward was sitting on my bed next to me, and when I rolled over to look at him he immediately smiled, dazing me yet again. I smiled back. He lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling, when I entangled myself in his granite arms, sighing in contentment. "Good morning." he said, looking down at me.

"Mmmmmm," was all I answered. He brushed my hair back to kiss under my jaw with icy cold lips.

Talking to Edward so little was hard; we usually talked for hours at night. I was perfectly content if I was around him, though. Just being in his granite arms like this was heaven, and I am sure he thought the same way about his cool embraces.

Edward wouldn't contradict the fact that he wanted me to come with him, but he never sent out any signals saying that he did. He seemed completely indifferent. I was sure the rest of his family wanted me to come with them as well, and that gave me some solstice.

I finally broke the silence between me and Edward.

"What's going on?"

He seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"What aren't you telling me Edward? I am smart enough to know that there is something else going on here."

His expression unfathomable, he released me from his iron hold and sat up. I gazed at him with my head on my pillow, and then quickly moved my gaze to the white ceiling.

"I just don't know, Bella. Everything is seeming to confuse me and, it feels like I am half here and half somewhere else. We told you all there is to tell, you know the wholes story, Bella. I wish you could just understand that even though you are coming with us, it isn't the best thing. Just because we want you to, doesn't give you the automatic pass to come with us on all of our relocations. What's going to happening a few more years and we will move again? And then the relocation after that, what happens if you, where we are, you actually have a life there, some potential of finding a niche? I am disgusted with myself for taking this away form you for the rest of your life. You barely even found yourself here before we were together, now your whole world revolves around vampires." Throughout his speech, it seemed like he didn't even know that stuff before he said it.

"Remember when you left?" I was getting a little bit annoyed at his incapability of not being able to understand. "Remember why you left? Because you wanted me to be able to live my life with out the complications you inflicted on it, which, might I add, where non-existent. If you left again, how could I live? And you? I want to go, Edward, I want to go with you through different towns, states, every single relocation. Anywhere you are is where I belong. Even you told me I couldn't go with you to Denali this weekend I would somehow find a way to get there. Don't you get it, Edward? _I want to go._"

He nodded, and I decided to put the subject to rest. I flung the blanket off of my legs and picked up my bag of toiletries, my blue blouse that Edward liked, and some chords. When I was finished brushing my teeth, I brushed my hair, and pulled on my clothes. When I walked back into my room, he smiled enthusiastically and pulled me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me gently, lingering close to my face when he pulled away. His cool breath nipped at the tip of my nose, and the scent crept up it, making the room spin. I leaned my cheek against his chest with closed eyes so I couldn't watch the room spin around me. Fully recovered, I kissed the skin of his throat. He sighed, and I felt a gust of his sweet breath on the top of my head. It was then, that something shot into my head.

"Oh!" I gasped.

Edward panicked when I started hyperventilating. He led me to the rocking chair in the corner of my room, where I sat and he kneeled in front of me, his eyes wary and nervous. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eye.

"What? What is it, Bella?" I hesitated, not know what to say without him getting mad at me.

"Bella, tell me, what's wrong, Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jacob," I replied, then I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, groaning.

A low snarled ripped through Edward's lips and I glared at him. He quickly composed himself, and then lifted me into his arms, where I was on the bed again.

I tried to prop my head on the pillow with my arms, but the cast wasn't too comfortable. So instead I just let my eyes direct themselves to the ceiling again.

"I can't leave without saying goodbye to him," I said.

"I know," His jaw was clenched, tight fists rested behind him on my bed

"I think he should come here, to my house, tonight," I whispered timidly.

Edward nodded. "Time for breakfast," he said, and we walked downstairs slowly and silently.

**Okay, so maybe this is just a little anti-climactic. I don't know what you think and that is why I am interested in your feedback so please review!**

**I really hate it when the author's stop at a really high point to add suspense. Even though it is good I like it better when you know what is going on, don't you? I am uber excited for the part where Bella tells Jacob!!! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

I just want to thank all of you for actually reading my writing. It means a lot. Right now I am on a loaner computer though. And the next few chapters of my story SLIP UP are on _my_ computer. My computer is currently not working, so if you would like, you can read another story I am working on on my loaner. It is called _Such a Lonely Day. _ It is when Edward leaves Bella in NEW MOON, except from Edward's POV. I am very excited about it and I got the inspiration from one of my favorite songs.

Thanks for your patience, and if you actually take the time to read my other story, I greatly appreciate it.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys, I got rid of that other computer because it clearly wasn't going to work well anytime soon. I suppose a laptop for Christmas was the right present. So, anyway, I am really excited to be writing this again, and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Also, I am writing another fanfic called SUCH A LONELY DAY and if you guys want to, I would really appreciate it if you read it. And comment telling me what you think.**

**Please review!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

I sat at the table, my fingers twining together over and over; Edward has left only a few seconds ago from my request, to give me some time to think. About ten minutes before this I was on the phone with Jacob, trying to keep my tone indifferent as I told him to come over. There was knock on the door and my head snapped up. I ran to the door and opened it timidly, Jacob stood smile, and I couldn't help but smiling at him. "Hey Bella!" he said, and my breathing was cut off by a huge, crushing hug.

"Hey, thanks for coming," he sensed something wrong in my voice, and he let me go, putting his hand on my shoulder to stare at my eyes.

"What's going on?" He demanded, my eyes began to sting, and I tried to blink back a tear.

"Come on, let's go sit at the table," Jacob said, and he lead me to the kitchen. I sat across from him and stared at the table.

"Um, well, I-I—" The words choked off briefly with sobs, and I saw a few drops of water fall onto the table, "I'm leaving with Edward and his family. Jasper, he made a mistake and we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" He sounded furious, I didn't lift my face to look at him.

"Denali, there's another coven of vampires up there, and we are going to live with them and let everything sort of, blow over," I explained, then I broke, and rested my head on the table.

"I am going to kill those bloodsuckers…"

"JAKE! Aw, Jake stop that. It's my choice to go with them. Edward thinks I should stay here too," I said, the volume of my voice just a little higher than usual. I rambled on and on explaining every component of my decision. I explained how I couldn't stand to hurt Edward by staying..and how it would hurt me too. I told him I would always care about him, and I _would_ visit from time to time…

When my rant was over he looked at me with the most furious expression I have ever seen.

Jake pushed himself from the table and stood up, just staring at me. Tears flowed from the corners of my eyes.

"Jake, let's go to the living room and just talk about it all." Then without saying anything he looked at me and walked to the other room. We both sat down, him in the recliner and me on the couch. He was trembling with anger, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back while I sobbed a little.

Finally, he looked at me. "He's taking you away from me Bella," He said. I stared at him uncomprehending, he read my expression and elaborated.

"Bella, I love you." He said.

"Aw c'mon J—" I began, but I was cut off by him seizing me off the couch, and clutching the sides of my arms with horrible pressure. It hurt.

"Ouch! Jacob stop it, let me go!" I begged, I was too sad to sound defiant, instead I sounded weak.

But he just stood there and looked at me. I stared back dazed by the sudden movement, his previous words.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waste, one hand on the small of his back clutching me to him, and his lips welded to mine and he was kissing me with an unreasonable force I couldn't help but compare it to the loving gentleness of Edward's. I kissed him back, but not because I wanted to. I couldn't think straight, and I was distracted by several things. But mostly, I kissed him back because I knew that I was leaving soon, and I wasn't going to leave him without a fond memory of me.

I was distracted by the guilt I felt for comparing every part of his kiss to Edward's. The love seeped through Jacobs lips a different way. A less tender, but more aggressive way I wasn't fond of. Edward's lips always seemed destined for mine, and Jacob's just seemed to move with them as anyone's would. Edward always had an irresistible way that he kissed me that made me feel extremely happy. He was always gentle, but I could still enjoy his lips on mine, and I could feel from the way he kissed me, that he loved me as much as I loved him. Something else I couldn't put my finger on that was different and better about Edward's kiss.

But I continued to torture myself by moving my lips as Jacob moved his. My weakness was causing more tears to flow, making my face slick, and I could taste my tears in the kiss. I was hurting Edward, I was hurting Jacob. I didn't want to leave him here all alone. My logic caught up with me and I realized I was hurting Jacob more that I was giving him a "fond" memory of me.

I began pulling away slowly, my breathing jagged, and I leaned back, my cast weighing down and swinging my arm while his arms continued to stay locked around my waist. My hands covered my face, and he put his hand on the back of my hand and pulled me into his blazing chest while I sobbed.

"Bella," He whispered, " I would say I am sorry I did that, but I'm not, but truly, I'm glad I did."

"O-out." I sobbed, he let me go.

"What?" He was bewildered.

"OUT, JAKE! GET OUT!" I screamed. I was horrifyingly mad, but not at him, at myself for putting him through that, for putting Edward through that. I would have to tell him. Jacob stared at my face bewildered, and finally, stalked toward the door.

"Goodbye, Bella," He slammed the door and it trembled through the hallway. I reached for the phone.

He picked up almost immediately, "Hello? Bella?" His voice was relieved, worried and tender with affection, like it usually was, it brought a miniscule amount of happiness to the phone call.

"Edward," I said. I sobbed through several attempts to tell him what was happening. The sound of a car thrumming to life assured me a little.

"Bella, listen to me, you have to tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." His voice was anxious, but mostly saturated with a love that lifted me out of my own personal hell the slightest bit. I couldn't stand it. I shook my head, splashing tears onto the coffee table, and hung up the phone without saying another word to him.

A few minutes later, my eyes were still oozing tears, and Edward walked through the door without bothering to knock. "Bella?" He saw me sitting o n the couch, sobbing.

"Bella, what's wrong. What's going on, love?" Edward kneeled in front of me. Taking my hands in his, looking at me with a crazy pain he couldn't hide. "Come on." He said.

Effortlessly, he lifted my in his arms and I nestled myself into his chest. HE carried me up the stairs, and he made his way slowly to my bedroom, I felt his eyes on my face, but continued to draw circles on his chest with an index finger, and the tears slowed from the comforting feeling of being in his arms.

He set me on my bed, and wrapped his arms around me. Much better than Jacob. The cold of his skin felts more natural, and the stone feeling of his chest kept me comfortable as I shifted forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my ear against him, like I was listening to his silent heart. I felt this cold lips press against my hair, and ice cold fingers reached around to wipe away the warm tears on my face.

"Now," He breathed, "Why don't you tell me why you are sobbing your eyes dry?"

He waited patiently and ran his fingers through my hair until I gathered myself enough to tell him.

"He kissed me," Edwards stiffened, but went on with running his fingers through my hair. "He loves me Edward." He stopped playing with my hair and hugged me tighter.

"Do you love him?"

"Only as a brother or a best friend; I felt nothing when he kissed me," he loosened his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Elaborate on the thought please," He spoke softly, he seemed completely sympathetic and not angry at all.

"There were no feelings at all. I didn't feel anything whatsoever. That's really all I can say," He just sat there, and held onto me for what seemed like forever. Then, when the tears slowed to nothing and my eyes felt sore, he brushed away the final tears with his soft lips.

"I'd better get going unless you want Charlie to find you like this." He sighed, reluctant.

"S-stay." I said, the thought of him leaving made me want to cry more, luckily my eyes, puffy and dry, couldn't produce any more tears.

"I'll be back tonight, Bella," He laughed.

"Fine," I frowned.

He detangled himself from me, and lifted my by the waist, and set me gently on the blankets. I stared into his eyes the whole time, and when he turned to go to the window. I remembered.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He was standing in the middle of my bedroom with a patient expression. I jumped up of my bed, and ran to him.

I didn't waste a second, my arms twined around his neck the best they could with the rock hard cast, it wouldn't hurt him though. I crushed myself to him with as much force at I could, I thought I acted quick but not quick enough. He was the one who brought his lips to mine. I felt his familiar cold body against mine. It was so different, and so much better. Everything felt right. A long cold hand gripping my neck slid down to the small of my back, and pressed me closer to the familiar cold marble of his chest, then his arms wound around my waist. I was surprised when my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and I realized my head was tilted down towards his. His lips moving down my throat gave me a chance to breathe. I tried my best to knot my fingers through his hair with my wrist.

"Much better," I whispered, partly to myself.

He aggressively brought his lips back to mine, and I wrapped me legs around his waist. He had never let it go so far before, I took skillful advantage of it as I continued to try to control my breathing, as he pressed me tighter to him, and his lips moved with mine in a gentle, yet agressive way . I threw myself deeper into the kiss and unwrapped my legs from around him, he let me down, but didn't unlock his lips form mine, I found myself walking backwards towards my bed, and I sat on the edge. His hands on the bed on either side of me I tilted my head up now, and he was propped protectively over me. I was completely happy, and actually didn't mind when he finally freed my lips from his. I felt blood rush up to my face and my hands were clammy on his shoulders.

"See? Now that's how it should be. If u didn't believe me before, there's your proof." I said.

"Truth be told I was a little worried." He chuckled.

"Any worries now?" I teased.

"Hmmm," He kissed me again, this one only lasted a few seconds, "Absolutely not." He flashed a dazzling smile. He looked genuinely happy for once in the past few weeks. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, still completely breathless, trying to regain all of my brain activity.

"Never, _ever_, compromise my control like that. Ever. Do you realize that I was so busy kissing you that I completely forgot about controlling myself?" He was stern, loving, and humorous, I giggled a little, and covered my mouth.

"That wasn't like you at all!" I broke off laughing, fall on my back and laughing so hard no sounds escaped my lips. I heard a low throaty laugh. " I mean, that was beyond losing control, I was beginning to freak out!"

"Bella, don't do that again okay?" He chuckled, "At least let me recover for a little while before you attack me again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I sighed.

"Perfect," he leaned forward and I felt his marble body press lightly against mine, he kissed me slowly and it lasted for less than a second, nothing more than a small parting favor. " I love you," He was suddenly stern, "I'm one hundred percent serious. Don't do it again."

And he ducked out the window with a wink.

I stared at my pillow, and shook my head in shock. Smiling, I went downstairs and made Charlie's favorite.

**There it is. There was so much I wanted to write I didn't want to split it into a whole bunch of chapters. This should keep you guys satisfied for just a little bit. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or twilight. But, ome I wish I was bella ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I didn't think a 25 page long argument was necessary. Bella is 18, she cna move out if she wants. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**You guys, I am sorry. I suck at updating :( I am trying, I am. Thank you for your support. PLEASEE review. I wanna know what you think!**

We were sitting at the kitchen table, me and Edward sitting extremely close on the same side of the small table, perhaps too close for Charlie's liking. Charlie across from us, leaning back, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, expectant. Edward started speak.

"Charlie, do you recall when I… was gone, and Bella was here?" The small part of my brain that wasn't keeping me frozen with fear marveled at his calm tone.

"Just tell me what this is about, Bella," My dad was anticipating something horrible from the way her looked at me, something as bad as a murder confession. Edward wrapped his arm around his waist, that gave me a tiny bit of courage.

"D-dad, I….Um… Well, I mean, I—" I sturrered for what seemed like an eternity, Charlie's eyes narrowed more. I stopped and took a deep breath. " Edward and his family are moving, and..well…they want me to go with them. And I said yes." Charlie fumed, his nostrils flared, and he stared at me with sheer fury. "Remember when Edward was gone? Remember how horrible that was? I couldn't even sleep without screaming, you heard it, you faced me every day."

"Charlie—" Edward, bless him, was trying to calm Charlie.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" I had never heard Charlie so loud.

"I'm eighteen dad, I am going, you can't do anything to stop me. I'm sorry." My voice went from a scream to a whisper in one short sentence.

Charlie glared at Edward. "Edward, could you maybe give me and Bella some time alone, she will call when we are through," Charlie's voice was oddly thoughtful. Edward wordlessly slid his hand into mine, twined our fingers, and kissed the back of his hand lightly, enough for Charlie to handle, I looked at him for a split second and then was back to Charlie, I heard the front door open and close lightly.

"Bella, you're eighteen, You still have two months of high school. Can't you wait?"

"No." My stubbornness was setting in.

"Bella, me and your mother, we… well we were too young to handle what we thought we could." Charlie was nothing but concerned now.

I leaned forward, my finger clutching the side of the table. "What's done is done," I said, "I have made my decision."

"Bella, please."

"No."

"Fine," Tears well up in my dad's eyes and spilled over. Mine followed

We spent the whole night sitting at that table talking, about everything. I made him some food about halfway through the night. The tears, from both of us, turned into laughs. He was letting me go. It was so hard to believe it was so fast. I thought it was going to take all night to convince him. Eventually, Charlie started glancing at the clock as the sun was slowly rising through the trees.

"Let's go to bed, Dad." Charlie only nodded. I stood and walked to my dad's side of the table slowly. He caught me up in a 5 minute long, tear-filled, hug. Then we said "Good morning" Instead of "Good night" and has a small laugh about that. Charlie trudged upstairs, I stumbled upstairs right on his heels. I waited till I heard him snoring, then through the haze of drowsiness I went back downstairs and wrote a short note.

_Hey dad, I woke up before you and decided to go to Edwards. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I was surprised I was able to get my truck to Edwards, I don't think it was legal for me to be driving so tired.

There was wetness on my cheeks as I yanked the key out of the ignition. Making it only to the porch, I say on the bottom step and leaned my head against the banister, fighting unconsciousness as I watched tears fall onto the white painted wood. He was going to be here in less than a second. No doubt about that. Right as I thought that, cold arms wrapped around my waist and under my knees, I was no longer on the ground, I watched his face as he slowly walked up all of the steps. Halfway through the first flight Edward looked down at me and smiled warmly. "I'm proud of you," He smiled, warmly, not something I expected. He still felt guilty, no doubt. Then he bent his head down to kiss away the tears on my cheeks. He set me down on his giant gold bed, I hadn't noticed we were in his room, he must have ran while I my attention was somewhere else.

His lips hadn't left my face, Edward covered my face with soft kisses, across my forehead, down my nose, cheeks again, tip of my chin…

I felt asleep to his cold lips kissing the underside of my jaw, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another one! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE review. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. ******

"You're gonna need warmer clothes, Bella." Edward said as he shoved My clothes into the huge duffle bag on my bed. Concerned, obviously. We were leaving tomorrow an Edward was helping me pack away my things.

"I'll go shopping with Alice." I cringed. I should have thought that through before it escaped my lips, but I knew I was too late when Edward gave me a sympathetic smile.

"She probably saw you say that." He laughed. I immediately dreaded the next time I would see my best friend. He smoothed his thumb across my cheekbone, his fingertip tracing the outside of my ear, still holding back a laugh. He gave me a peck on the lips and went to my closet to pull all of my coats off of their hangers. I was pulling my favorite books off of the bookshelf, and I worked them in between my clothes with my duffle. When I struggled, I could see Edward pressing his lips together to hide a smile from the corner of my eye. I gave him a look and went to the closet, his hands replaced mine, pushing the books with ease into the bag. The doorbell rang a few seconds after that.

"Alice! How are you?" Charlie boomed from down stairs.

"Great, Charlie. Sorry, I just came here to get Bella. We are gonna go shopping."

I let my face fall into my hands. "Oh, god," I moaned. Edwards arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, a small laugh in my ear.

"No escaping now," He chuckled.

"Bella! I saw you! I saw what you said! Let's go. We are going. Now." Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It's only ten o'clock in the morning and we can get to Seattle in no time! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Alice, I am not going all over the city looking for a ball gown okay? I just need heavier clothes. No expensive designer shoes or anything, all right?" Edward had already pulled one of the coat out of my bag and held it out for me to slide my arms into. He pulled me by the waist to turn around so that he could pull the zipper up halfway. He smirked at me. I glowered.

"Bella, relax, relax. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. Edward shot her a look and she settled. "I am going to go warm up the car for you. Don't you try helping her run away." She jabbed a finger at Edward with a playful smile her face, he smiled back.

"No promises." He laughed, and then he made a gesture for Alice to leave. As soon as the door shut his cold hands we cradling my face. He kissed me softly while my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He obviously pulled away first, then squeezed me gently to him, I buried my face in his chest. Then he laughed and said, "Alice if going to go crazy if you don't go to the car immediately."

"Right, because I am just so excited to be doing this." He laughed. "Are you enjoying this?" My voice was full of speculation.

"A little. Tell me how it goes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through my bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Charlie," Edward said, "I am going to go back to my house while Bella and Alice are shopping, but we are going to continue packing tonight. " Edward smiled politely. I went to give Charlie a hug before I left.

"Love you dad," I said.

"You too, Bells," Charlie was incredibly okay with me going to Alaska. He only had a scowl on his face for a few days. And then suddenly he just understood. We had gotten closer ever since.

I walked out the door and cut through the lawn, Edward on my heals. He opened the car door for me.

"Okay Alice, let's get this over with." I said as I buckled my seatbelt. Edward kissed me on the forehead, smirked at Alice, and was at his car the next second.

"Bella this is going to be so fun!" Alice turned on the stereo while I settled in, and Started for Seattle.

At about noon Alice pulled me into a department store.

"Bella look at this! It's so cute!" Alice held up a blue v-neck sweater. It was thick enough, and plain enough. Didn't look too much like couture, so I approved. Alice smiled and hung it by the hanger off of her thin arm. "See now this isn't so bad is."

"I guess not," I replied. I sifted through a rack of black jeans to find my size, and pulled it off when I found the right one. Alice worked behind me, pulling a bright pink wool coat off of the rack. I peeked over her shoulder, and sighed. "No."

"You're no fun." Alice sighed, and pulled a more modest dark green one of the hanger, holding it up for me to look at. I approved with a nod. She smiled again.

"So I was thinking that when we get to Denali, I could decorate your and Edward's bedroom." I hadn't thought of who would be in what room. I turned, a little stunned.

"Me and Edward are sharing a room?"

"Well, yeah. You guys are together, you need a place to sleep he needs a place to keep his stuff, besides, he stays with you when you are sleeping, he doesn't need his own room. It only makes sense." She pulled a gray sweater of the same design as the blue one off of a hanger, and hung it off of her arm without asking me about it. She knew I wouldn't object.

"I guess that makes sense." I shrugged. "It all seems a little weird though, I am moving in with my boyfriend, and it will be _our_ room. It's weird to say and all."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I think it's weird that you would want to move in with a whole bunch of people like us," She winked, I smiled.

"You are a very _special_ family," I laughed, and I pulled a dark red long sleeved shirt off of the rack.

"This is gonna be fun," Alice said, and we went on shopping.

What looked like 20 bags flooded the back seat and trunk of Alice's Porsche, I even had one on the floor by my feet. Alice was babbling about some of the item I let her get for me, which weren't too showy.

"The dark blue color of that one cardigan –You know, with the purple buttons?—Looks so great with your skin tone! And I mean it makes you look so feminine and graceful, it really enhances your figure Bella. And Edward will _love _it on you! He loves that color on you, you know. And it will look awesome with those black jeans we got you. You know what else would look good with those is that chocolate brown turtle neck that makes your eyes look so big and beautiful! He will like that one, also."

"Did you have Edward in mind when you picked out everything you did, or were these just after thoughts?" I watched the trees fly by out the window. It was 7 at night, and I was incredibly tired. We were out and about for too long.

"Oh, please Bella." Alice laughed.

We sped down the highway at 100 miles an hour while Alice and I held up a conversation through the whole car ride. We finally pulled up to my house. Edward pulled up the same time we did. I got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Wow." Edward said from beside me, his arm wrapping around me, we stood side by side staring at the trunk while Alice pulled bags from out of the back seat.

"She got a little carried away." I sighed. We pulled all of the bags out of the car and started for the door. Alice rang the doorbell with her foot because our hands were so full. Charlie answered the door and raised his eyebrows.

"Looks to me like you don't have to go shopping for the rest of your life, Bella."

"Alice." I explained. She beamed, we started up the stairs. Alice dropped off the bags and then went home. She wanted to be with Jasper. My dead legs carried my back and forth across my room. Edward caught me while I was walking to the dresser.

"You sleep, I'll pack." He said.

"I can't let you do all this by yourself."

"And I can't let you do any of this while you are so tired." He said. Nothing would change his mind. He pulled the duffle off the desk while I stepped on my heals to remove my shoes. I trudged for the bed while he held the quilt up for me to climb under. He kissed the tip of my nose and both of my cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and I rolled onto my side, half of my consciousness already gone.

I woke up like I did every morning; contented with Edward right next to me. His arm wound around my waist. He kissed the curve of my neck.

"Big day," I said.

"Unfortunately." He added.

"I'm a little excited. My first adventure with The Cullens. With you. The first of many," I rolled over. He was watching me. Agonized.

"I love you," He said "I can't believe you are doing this for a monster like me."

"I love you, too. You're no monster."

**YAY! I am going to start writing the new chapter now. Don't get TOO impatient ******

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
